


"Do You Want to Be Alone?"

by bluecowfigurine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Finger Fucking, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, The Force, force, force ties, invisible ties, post sex cuddle, tied down, you/your
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you don't see Kylo for several days, you begin to worry if something is wrong. You go looking for him in the Starkiller Base, wandering into his chambers for the first time without permission. There you find him in an emotional mess, and use the only way you know how to comfort him.<br/>One shot, porn without any real plot.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do You Want to Be Alone?"

“Kylo?” you quietly call into his chambers.  
You slide stealthily inside. No one can know you are here other than him. Normally, you wouldn’t dare to come to his quarters; usually he made the trek to yours. You don’t have the clearance to be in this part of the base. After rapping quietly on the door with no answer, you finally just enter a backup code that opened the door.  
You hesitantly walk into the area that serves as a bedroom, and see him sitting in a chair, elbows on knees, face in hands, papers covering a small table nearby. He is in his usual dressings, but his large helmet sits on the floor nearby.  
“Kylo, baby, are you okay?”  
He slides his face up in his hands, resting his chin in his palms, exasperated. “Not really, no.”  
“I was starting to worry, love; I haven’t seen you in two days.”  
You walk over to him and kneel down, placing your hands on his knees. He leans back into the chair. He looks at you, with no words to say, but sadness and stress plaguing his eyes.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” You feel a little silly asking him a question that was almost always met with a sharp “no.”  
“I don’t know what to say. I sleep with nightmares only to wake up living in a nightmare.” He leans forward again, and you brush a loose hair behind his ear, and place your palm on his face. It is a seemingly small statement of the obvious, but his admitting it to you is a huge step for him.  
“Do you want to be alone?”  
A silent, half shake of his head is his only reply.  
You get up and straddle him, a leg on each side. You know him well enough that you know what without fail will help him feel better. He is human after all. He looks up at you with a half plead, and full interest. You kiss him gently, sweetly. Your one hand on the side of his face, thumb rubbing his cheek, the other placed loosely on his chest. The softness quickly fades, need filling its spot: your need to feel him, his need to gain some control over his life. You were happy to be the factor that provided it. The kiss grows harder and faster, his hands kneading gently at the flesh on your hips and thighs. Your mouth moves to his jaw, one hand in his raven colored hair, the other pulling down the soft cloth that covers his neck. You kiss him there, sucking and nibbling slightly until his breath becomes ragged. You hear a slight moan as he pulls your chest harder against his. Rolling your hips against him ever so slightly, you feel him growing underneath the thin layer of underwear covering your warmth.  
“Mm, off,” you mutter against his throat as you tug the first of many layers of his clothing. His hands on your ass, his mouth again on yours, he picks you up and walks the few feet to his bed, plopping you down. Stepping back, he removes his cloak, over shirt, and thin armored chest plate. You sit up on your knees and tug his under shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. You touch his chest, gently rubbing over his scarred, but otherwise smooth skin, fingers tracing over the small patch of hair between his pectorals. His hands are at your sides, and he pulls off your loose fitting dress. You kiss roughly, the heat intensifying. He gently pushes you back, already directing the show. With you watching him, he unbuckles his belt, pushes his pants down his legs, and toes off his shoes with them, kicking everything aside. Now only in his boxer briefs- black, of course- he crawls on the bed, looming over you. He kisses your lips, your neck, moving down to your chest. You lean up slightly so he can get a hand on the clasp of your bra. Trying desperately to undo it, he almost attempts to rip it off, so you offer a helping hand, while he smiles slightly into your skin.  
“That’s my favorite, Ky. Don’t hurt it,” you say light heartedly. He chuckles at you, giving a simple “sorry” before taking one of your breasts in his large, calloused hands. He works your sensitive nipple with his thumb and forefinger until it is erect, while kissing and sucking the other. A shiver runs through your body as he begins to kiss down your body, his stubble rubbing on your stomach.  
With your legs spread, he reaches your pelvis and hooks his thumbs in the band of your panties, kissing your inner thighs while he gently tugs on them. He moves his mouth away from you just long enough for you to lift your hips to free your underwear. He slips them all the way off, tossing them over to his pile of clothes instead of yours.  
“Ha, don’t think I didn’t notice that. You can’t keep them.” You say with a sly, knowing smile.  
“Mmm, mine.” He mumbles as his lips touch your center. In that moment, you couldn’t tell whether he was talking about your panties or you, but you also couldn’t really care. You throw your head back and clutch your fingers in his hair as he begins working to take you to your heaven. As soon as you pull his hair-you know he likes it, but he only accepts it on the few occasions you get to dom- you feel your arms pushed together and above your head, pinned to the bed by an invisible source.  
You looked at him and gave a little moan, wiggling your hips slightly as he ups the game.  
“Eyes on me, the whole time.” A command.  
“Yes Sir.” You give an eager reply.  
He kisses your center and runs his flattened tongue over your already moistening cunt. Spreading your lips, he gently flicks his tongue over your clit before covering it fully with his lips: sucking it, licking it, and the occasional nibble. You struggle intensely to keep your gazes locked. Everything in you tries desperately to throw your head back again and clench your eyes shut, mouth open, crying out moans and whispering curses. Every time your head goes back in the slightest, his mouth stops and the finger working inside you begins to withdraw. He knows exactly how to hold your focus. So you work endlessly to hold his steady, heated gaze.  
As he works a second endlessly long finger inside you, you feel your climax building. You cry out his name as a warning, but he knows it already. He knows your body. He slowly recedes his fingers from you, planting slow, languid kisses on your center. While looking at you, he rubs a thumb on his upper lip, discreetly wiping away your moisture. Something about that always makes you shudder, such a delicious sight. He leans above you to place a firm, wet kiss on your lips, and you taste yourself in his mouth. He gently, with no pressure yet applied, places his grip onto your throat, but it’s just enough to pull a lewd moan from you.  
“You are divine,” he says into your lips. Your hips move upwards against him, desperate for friction, and his hand tightens slightly around your neck.  
“No ma’am,” he says looking you in the eye, your desperation obvious.  
“Please, Ky.”  
“Please, what?”  
“Please, Sir.” you correct yourself.  
“What do you need, baby girl? Tell me.” He knows exactly what he’s doing to you.  
“You! I need you to take me, now. Hard! Please!”  
“Mmm,” he mutters mid kiss, “Only because you asked nicely.” He smiles at you, a shamelessly mischievous smile.  
He stands up at the foot of his bed, where he has full view of your naked and perspiring body. Your chest is heaving as you watch him, your hands still above your head. He’s taking in your presence, as he pulls his underwear down slowly, teasing you. You pull at the sheets as your toes curl in an uncontrollable response to the sight of him: so tall, and muscular, hair already strewn in a million different directions, standing haughtily in front of you. Your eyes work up and down his body, focusing especially on his hard cock.  
“Perfection,” you think to yourself. He stands like that only for a moment, but it feels like much longer. Finally, he moves back to the bed and between your still spread legs. Kneeling there, he pulls your hips towards him slightly, stretching you against the invisible ties around your wrists.  
He inserts two fingers into you again, and uses your moisture on his cock, giving it a few quick strokes as he does. He lines himself with you, beginning his entrance. He moves very slowly, looking at you to gauge your reaction. With half of his length inside you, he pauses with a moan, letting your body adjust and trying to regain his own composure. With a deep exhale, he asks wordlessly if he can continue.  
“Okay,” you affirm with a nod. No matter how often you and he have enjoyed this together, you can’t seem to be able to prepare for the fullness of him within you. He pushes the rest of him in and you have no other option than to let out a loud moan of pleasure and he grunts in approval.  
You both stay still for a moment, breathing into one another, as if you have to gain some sort of understanding of what is happening.  
When you can’t stand it any longer, you breathe out, “Fuck me, Kylo.”  
Gladly he obliges, pulling out with only his tip remaining, and plunging roughly back in. This sets the pace for a needy, animalistic fucking. There is a heavenly chorus of moans, grunts, and the sound of human flesh on human flesh. His hand returns now to your throat, this time much tighter. Not enough to cut off your air supply, he much preferred to hear the lascivious noises you emit when you are fucked, but enough to make your head spin. This begins to send you over the edge; that familiar pressure building in your entire body, waves of pleasure rolling through you. You can tell Ky is getting close too, because his pace is becoming broken in rhythm.  
“Don’t. Cum. Until. I. Say. So.” He punctuates each word with a jagged thrust into you.  
“I can’t-”  
“Don’t!”  
“-help it. I’m.. going to cum!”  
“Say my name!”  
“Ky… Kylo!” you continue screaming his name, uncaring of who could possibly hear, until you know he is about to burst.  
“Cum with me,” he manages to get out right before he releases inside you. Your orgasm erupts as he does, quickly, violently, and vehemently. Your entire body clenches around him, legs wrapping around his waist, pulling your bodies closer. His focus is too broken now to hold your wrists. Your hands grab onto his shoulders, looking to be grounded somehow within him, and your nails dig into his flesh. He lets out a howl, intensely enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure.  
He collapses onto his forearms, wobbly and satisfied. Your hands are in his hair now as he kisses you with passion despite your mutual exhaustion. He plants one kiss between your breasts, now covered in sweat, before rolling over on his back, lying next to you. You both lay there, panting, stunned at the ferocity of the events that have just unfolded.  
As your breathing returns to normal, you roll to your side to curl into him. He pulls a blanket from nearby and covers you both to ward off the post-sex chilliness. With one arm around you, his other hand absentmindedly rubs the same spot on his chest that he always rubs after you two have made love. It was a little habit that had grown to mesmerize you.  
“Sure you don’t want to be alone?” You mutter, with a half smile.  
“Never.” He pointedly replies.


End file.
